


A midsummer strange encounter

by Chi_hei_sen



Series: Fateful encounter [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_hei_sen/pseuds/Chi_hei_sen
Summary: After a night of party and drinks Ohno wakes up in an unknown house. There's no one there when he comes to it so he runs away quickly, but he can't get the strange thing out of his mind and later that day he goes back only to find a young man in the house he supposed was inhabited by an old couple or something of the sort.





	A midsummer strange encounter

**Author's Note:**

> What do people do when they have a thesis to write? Yes, they procrastinate and write Ohmiya fanfics. T_T  
> Probably most people can recognize where this came from, but for those who don't, it's inspired by an episode of Utaban where Ohno said he'd been taken to someone's home while drunk.  
> Probably too long to read without getting bored. Sorry...(´-`)

 

Ohno wakes up in an unfamiliar, but quite beautiful room in a bed with blue, clean smelling sheets and a white curtain at the windows from which the rays of the sun are lazily filtering in the room.

When he gets up there's a white, fluffy carpet under his feet and beside the bed there's a nightstand where his wallet and cell phone are carefully placed one next to the other. Whoever brought him here must have taken good care of him. _Maybe they recognized him?_ Ohno thought worried. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday night and felt quite bad for sleeping in clean, crisp sheets with his tobacco smelling clothes.

Ohno walked around the room for a few minutes and then looked down through the window. There was a small garden down there and Ohno realized these people must be rich enough to afford a house with a garden.

The peculiar thing was that no sound could be heard in the entire house. Ohno got curious and went downstairs, but there was no one at all. He didn't stay around to look around the house anymore and as soon as he saw the front door he got outside.

  
He took a taxi and went directly to the studio. He had recordings that day, fortunately he wasn't feeling tired at all. He thanked in his mind to whoever let him sleep on their bed in their house and entered the studio determined to forget the odd experience.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"You've been taken away to some unknown people's home? " Aiba, his stylist and friend asked him laughing. Ohno grimaced.

  
"You could be dead now. Stop doing this! " Sho, his manager said firmly. It wasn't Ohno's first time getting so drunk in clubs that he didn't even know his own name.

  
"Doing what? " Jun, his producer asked when he entered Ohno's dressing room a little later.

"By the way Ohno, good job on the recording. There's only the dance steps to learn and the pv for today. " Jun said more than satisfied with today's work.Ohno only nodded.

  
"Matsujun, hear this! " Aiba said pulling Jun down next to him on the couch. "Last night Oh-chan had been taken to someone's home. " Aiba continued laughing. Jun looked bewildered.

  
"Whose home? "

  
"I don't know.... I got drunk and then this morning I woke up in someone's house. There was no one there though. " Ohno answered.

  
"But what kind of house was it? " Sho asked worried.

  
"Did it look like a woman's room? " Aiba smiled in an alluding way, though Ohno didn't catch it.

  
"Nope, it was a big house with two floors. I was sleeping in a room on the second floor. It looked quite normal, like a granny's house. "

  
"Ooh... ' the three of them said surprised. " _A granny took him home? "_ on their minds.

  
"Umm ... I think you should go back and thank them for not leaving you in a gutter. " Aiba said laughing.

  
After work that day, Ohno went to a department store to buy an expensive box of cookies as he couldn't get out of his head what Aiba had said. He actually thought himself that he should go and thank the kind soul that let him sleep in their bed.

  
It was sunset time and the hot air of the afternoon was gradually changing to a more breathable, crisp air. Ohno got close to the house where he had spent the previous night and of course nerves were piling up in the pit of his stomach.

While ringing the bell he hoped they were nice people. They must be nice people since they didn't let him there. But no one opened the door. Ohno rang a second time and waited for a minute looking back at the orange tints of the sky and the last yellow rays of the sun.

Thinking that probably there was no one at home he made a first step down the path to the sidewalk. But right in that moment the sound of someone unlocking the door could be heard and Ohno turned back catching the exact moment when the door cracked open and behind it there was a young man with black hair and shadowed eyes. Ohno was fascinated.

  
"Yes? " the man said and pushed forward by the force of that clear but shy voice, Ohno made a step up to the door.

  
"I'm.... I've been taken here last night.... ' Ohno mumbled unable to explain the strange situation, but then the young man's lips curled in the cutest smile Ohno had ever seen and he was charmed by it.

  
"Oh, the man from last night. " the young man said raising his head to Ohno.

  
"Yeah.... ' Ohno felt his tongue tied and no words seemed to want to get out of his mouth, he was way too mesmerized by the soft mood of the place and the dulcet presence of the smiling man in front of him. As he didn't know what to do he showed the man the bag with the present.

  
"You brought something? For me? " the man asked gesturing to Ohno to come in.

  
Ohno followed the man to a spacious room that opened to the back garden and Ohno remembered that he had admired that garden just that morning from the window of the room he had woken up in.

He realized it was the kitchen when he looked back through the room and found the man making tea at the stove. The man put two mugs on the table and then poured the tea. After that, he opened the box of cookies Ohno had brought and munched on one. Ohno stared at him taking in all of his movements. He was more and more fascinated. The man sighed smiling happily.

  
"My favorites. " he said shily. Ohno laughed.  
"I'm glad you like them. You have a wonderful house. " Ohno said looking back at the green garden.

  
"Thanks. My grandma takes good care of it. " the young man said.

  
"Your grandma? As I thought. " Ohno said without thinking.

  
"Hmm? " the man asked humming while munching on yet another cookie.

  
"Oh, my friends asked me what kind of house was the one I got up in this morning as there was no one home and it was kind of like a mystery. " Ohno tried to explain briefly and the man chuckled.

  
"They had to go early in the morning. And I had some things to do. " the man said.

  
"So can I ask you who you are and if you brought me here last night? " Ohno asked embarrassed with the whole situation.

  
"It wasn't me... ' the man replied easily. "My grandpa was with some colleagues from work in that bar and it seems they staid there so late that the barman had to remind them to go home. " the man paused to chuckle here. "And then he saw you sleeping on the counter annoying the barman as you wouldn't wake up. " the man chuckled again. "So he took a taxi and brought you here. Like that he deflated grandma's fury as well for not coming home earlier. They have gone to Okinawa for a week. " the man ended his story.

  
Ohno looked at him the whole time watching the expressions on the young man's face and decided he was really cute.

  
"I'm Ohno Satoshi, ' Ohno said after a while,  'and I'm glad your grandpa took me home. If a fan or paparazzi saw that I could have gotten in trouble with the agency. " Ohno said embarrassed again. He hoped that by saying that the man would introduce himself too.

  
"You can come back and tell him that. So you're a celebrity or something? " the man asked.

  
"Well, not quite.... ' Ohno replied embarrassed. He didn't like to talk about his music career or his fame.

  
"Drink up your tea or it will get cold, Oh-chan. " the man said smiling and eating the rest of the cookies. Ohno nodded and took a sip of the tea. It was delicious. He then reached his hand for a cookie and exclaimed all of a sudden.

  
"Ohh, they're good! "

  
The man laughed wholeheartedly and said:

  
"They are, right? That's why they're my favorites. "

  
The rest of the time they spend it sipping at tea and munching on cookies. When there was no more sunlight at all and the man stood up to switch on the lights, Ohno felt like he woke up from a spell. He looked out the big windows and said:

  
"It's so late already.... I have to go.... ' and he headed to the front door with the young man in tail. He put on his shoes and then spent a few seconds looking at the man's face. He seemed a little apprehensive, like he would have liked to conceal his feelings, but they still shown on his face. Ohno wondered what was on his mind to make him like this.

  
"You'll come again, right? " the man asked after a long moment of silence. Ohno smiled. He was alone here, without his granparents, he must feel alone in this big house by himself, Ohno thought.

  
"Yeah, I have to come again and thank your grandpa and grandma, don't I? " Ohno chuckled to lift the heavy atmosphere. The man smiled too and waved good bye from the door.

  
Or so Ohno thought. That he'll actually go back a week later, but when the next day his legs brought him back to the house with beautiful garden he didn't even feel awkward or bewildered by the outcome.

It had gotten late today, the sun had already set, but it was still not completely dark outside. It was just 8 in the evening after all.

He rang the bell once and then twice just like the day before and then raised his head up to look at the pale moon on the still blue sky.

The sound of the door being unlocked pulled Ohno's gaze back to the door and there was the young man with a bewitching smile on his face. Ohno smiled back and entered the house.

  
"You brought me something again? " the young man asked happily and Ohno handed him the plastic bag from the conbini store down the street.

  
The young man brought the bag to the kitchen again and Ohno followed him.

  
"Hagen Dazs! " the young man exclaimed happily taking some spoons from a cupboard and giving one to Ohno who was already sitting at the table watching the man move around his kitchen.

He couldn't stop himself from watching the younger's every gesture, still fascinated by the soft air around him. 

   
"So good! " Nino said putting in his mouth a spoonfull of ice cream.

  
Ohno giggled. "You're such a kid! " he said watching the man's face twist in pleasure. He took a spoonful of his own ice cream and exclaimed in turn.

  
"Umm, so good! "

  
The man laughed and ate some more.

  
"You're such a kid too. " he threw back at Ohno.

  
"That's what Matsujun always tells me, so it must be true after all. " Ohno replied.

  
"Hmm? Matsujun? " the man asked playing with the spoon in his ice cream.

  
"My producer. " Ohno answered.

  
"Do you want to switch? " Nino asked hesitating a little. "So we can taste both. "

  
"Ok. " Ohno accepted readily. "Oh, but you barely touched yours. I ate more from mine. Sorry. " Ohno apologized.

  
"That's ok, I'm full anyway. " the man smiled.

  
"So why are you here so late? Do you intend to spend the night again? " the man laughed.

  
Ohno blushed and shook his head.

  
"Oh, no. I promised mom, I'll go home tonight. It's just that it was really hot today and I was craving an ice cream when I found myself walking back to your house. " Ohno said honestly with a blunt face.

  
The young man seemed to not know what to do in front of such a confession. The words seemed like a joke, but Ohno's tone had no hint of a joke in it. Eventually he settled into a half-smile, half-frown. Ohno was charmed all over again.

  
"Do you want a coffee? " the man asked maybe only to change the heavy mood.

  
"No, thanks. I have to wake up early in the morning, tomorrow, so I'd like to sleep well tonight. " Ohno said smiling.

  
"Then maybe you should go home. " the man replied. "Soon there won't be any trains. "

  
"I'll just take a taxi. Do you mind if I stay a little longer?" Ohno said with a pleading look.

  
"I don't mind... ' the man whispered.

Soon they fell in a comfortable silence with the younger looking at the dark sky and Ohno looking at the younger's face. There was something in his eyes, a sadness that spread to his whole being and made him look delicate, like he'd vanish the moment Ohno looked away.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
That feeling he had got the other night, gnawed at Ohno's insides the whole day.

He had had work since 7 in the morning, magazine interviews and photo shoots piling up on him till late in the afternoon when he had had a show recording for promoting his newest album.

It all ended well after midnight and Ohno couldn't possibly go and disturb his mysterious friend even though his thoughts flew to him every break he had. He was afraid that when he would finally have time to go back, the house and the man wouldn't be there, all a figment of his imagination.

  
"Why are you so worried? " Sho asked as he drove him back home. Ohno hadn't told anyone more than the necessary about the man.

He had told Aiba, Matsujun and Sho that the house was indeed owned by an old couple and that when he went back only their grandson was there, but it was ok as he was really nice and probably hadn't even recognized him. He didn't tell them about his next visit, nor about his desperate need of seeing the man again.

  
"I'm just tired, that's all. " Ohno replied breathing deeply.

  
"Then that's fine. You have tomorrow off so be sure to rest. No fishing trips ok? "

  
"Ok. " Ohno said happily.

There were other trips he needed to do, more important than fishing, Ohno thought, finally able to feel relieved.

  
The next day Ohno put a sketchbook and some charcoal in his bag and told his mother he didn't need breakfast. He walked lazily down the street he knew by heart now to the house he longed to be in for the whole day yesterday.

First though, Ohno entered the conbini to buy some food. The young man seemed to like when he brought food before. He wondered what to get and after thinking for a bit he settled on two cold noodles bento.

He wasn't really sure if the man ate breakfast or not so lunch was better. He got out satisfied of his choice and walked the little path to the house.

He rang two times and then waited looking at the completely blue sky and listening to the chirping of the birds. Here really was paradise, Ohno thought.

Exactly like the first two times, the sound of the door being unlocked woke him up of his reverie. The young man was sitting there, behind the door expression guarded and reserved. He wasn't smiling like before. Ohno's smile and heart fell both at once. Even so the young man gestured for him to enter and when the door was safely closed he asked.

  
"Why are you here again? "

  
Ohno was bewildered. He didn't seem this unwelcomed before. What had happened between then and now?

  
"I missed you. " Ohno blurted out carelessly, but oh, so honest. The man frowned.

  
"Let's try that again, ok? Why are you here? " the man asked again dry and impassive.

Ohno didn't know what to say to appease him. He felt nervous and feared gnawed at him just like the previous day.

Was this where the man told him to not bother him again. Ohno settled for something as honest as his first answer.

  
"I really wanted to draw you? Can I? "

  
"What? Why? " the man muttered agitated.

  
"I like your face.... ' Ohno tried to go further with honesty.

  
"You like my face? " the man asked bewildered and cracked up. Ohno was finally happy to see a smile on his face. _Finally_ , he thought.

  
"What did you bring? "

  
Ohno had forgotten that he was standing in the middle of the hallway with his plastic bag still in hand. He raised it up and looked at it confused.

  
"Oh, just lunch. Cold noodles. " he sketched a smile hoping the man would smile back. The man laughed.

  
"You intend to stay here the whole day? "

  
"If you let me? "

  
"I can't just throw you out now, can I? " the man laughed. Ohno hoped he wouldn't.

  
The man brought two cups of coffee from the kitchen and put them both on the coffee table in the living room downstairs.

Ohno had passed this room when he went out of the house the first morning he woke up there. It was enormous.

The man plopped down on the sofa behind the coffee table, took a cup and started sipping at it. His whole face was burried in the cup when he was drinking. _So cute_ , Ohno thought.

He reached for his bag and took out the sketchbook and the charcoal and positioned himself on the floor in front of the man and started drawing.

  
"Are you drawing me? " the man asked after a while when only his sipping sounds and Ohno's furious sketching sounds filled the room.

  
"Unn... ' Ohno hummed for an answer. "Hey, do you think you can look down again? " Ohno asked when the man finished his coffee and was keeping his head straight ahead.

  
"Like this? " the man asked bowing his head down.

  
"Yeah, thanks. " Ohno said scratching furiously on the paper again.

  
The man though, soon got too stiff to keep the position and raised his head again.

  
"Hey... ' Ohno started again.

  
The man groaned. "My neck hurts. I can't keep it down anymore. "

  
"Oh, no it's fine, I'm almost finished. I was just wondering if you'd tell me your name. You never introduced yourself and I don't want to call you _hey_ all the time. "

  
The man laughed.

  
"I don't mind! " he said with a lilt to his voice laughing.

  
"What? " Ohno said confused looking at the man who stood up from the sofa and went somewhere. Ohno followed him perplexed.

  
"But I mind... Ohno whined. "It's not fair that you know who I am, but I don't know who you are. " Ohno said stopping behind the man who opened the door to another room.

  
"And who were you again? " the man giggled entering the enormous room which had a grand piano and some other musical instruments.

  
"What's this? " Ohno asked amazed.

  
"The music room. " the man replied taking a guitar and slumping down on the carpeted floor according his guitar. "My grandma loves music. She can play the piano like a pro. "

  
"You too? " Ohno asked sitting down near the man too.

  
"Me too. So you were saying.... ? "

  
"That I want you to tell me your name... ' Ohno mumbled too fascinated by the young man's fingers on the guitar to keep up with their argument.

  
"Why would I? You're the stranger in here,  coming to sleep in my house. " the man said smiling teasingly.

  
"That's not quite true. " Ohno mumbled pouting. "I'm not a stranger, you know who I am, right? I told you before. " Ohno said unable to comprehend this game his companion seemed to enjoy.

  
"Did you, really? I have no idea. " the man said with a kittenish smile and raised eyebrows. He was barely touching the cords of his guitar, but then he stroke them intently, playing a song familiar to Ohno's ears.

  
"You really do know me, you lying brat! That's my song! " Ohno said half angry half amused.

The man laughed wholeheartedly. Ohno really liked that sound.

  
"I'll tell you who I am if you sing this for me. " the man said not stopping his stroking.

  
Ohno sang the song for him and when it was finished the man put the guitar aside and stood up walking to the door.

  
Ohno looked at him troubled.

  
"Where are you going? "

  
"It's lunch time. I'm hungry. " the man said leaving the door open certain that Ohno would follow soon.

Indeed Ohno stood up and followed behind to the kitchen. The man was unwrapping the two bento boxes and then started making a salad.

  
"You said you'd tell me your name. " Ohno pouted pitifully. The man only laughed and put the bowl of salad on the table and invited Ohno to sit and eat with him. They ate in silence with slight interruptions from Ohno exclaiming 'delicious' or 'good' from time to time.

  
After having lunch, Ohno started again to nag the man about his name. The latter only laughed and padded lazily around the house.

  
Now they were lounging around on the porch, the man had his eyes closed enjoying the afternoon breeze while Ohno sat near him watching the garden.

  
"You promised. " Ohno said again unsatisfied.

  
"I didn't promise. " the man said laughing.

  
"But you said so. I sang, so you have to tell me your name. "

  
"I lied, so what? " the man laughed.

  
"You little brat... ' Ohno mumbled. "I'm never coming back here. " he said in jest.

  
The man didn't laugh though. He just opened his eyes looking nowhere.

  
"My name is Ninomiya Kazunari. Happy now? "

  
"Are you upset with me? "

  
"Why should I be? "

  
"I don't know. You seem upset and I don't know why? You know I'd come back even if you'd tell me not to. After all I haven't thanked your granparents yet. " Ohno said smiling.

The man smiled too, a little forced and sad, but it was still a smile.

  
"Ninomiya-kun, why is the name plate on your door Yoshida? " Ohno asked in a childish manner trying to change the subject to something safe.

  
Ninomiya laughed. "You're an idiot, aren't you? Isn't that obvious? It's because it's my granparents house. My mom, their daughter got married with this Ninomiya guy, my father, so of course I'm Ninomiya too. "

  
"Ohh, I see. " Ohno replied much in the same naive manner and Ninomiya giggled.

  
"Hey, Ninomiya-kun, want to go somewhere, in town? " Ohno asked after almost an hour was spent in complete silence, both of them immersed in their own thoughts. Ninomiya's didn't seem to be happy ones as his expression was mostly pinched.

  
"I can't go out. " Ninomiya said frowning even deeper. Ohno's smile fell too as he realized he might have touched a delicate topic. 

  
"Why not? " he asked.

  
Ninomiya smirked, probably another mischief on his mind.

  
"I have this skin disease that doesn't let me go out in the sun. "

  
"You're lying, right? " Ohno asked suspicious.

He had been burned before so now he was trying to be cautious. Ninomiya laughed amused.

  
"Well, if you don't believe me that's your problem, but I can't tell you anything else. I told you too much already. " Ninomiya said obviously teasing Ohno, but in an haughty manner like he was making Ohno the favor of telling him a big secret.

  
Ohno laughed and dropped the challenge. He wasn't clever nor ingenious, his speaking abilities limitated to the spontaneous things he said occasionally that the others found funny for some reason.

  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in comfortable silence, a thing Ohno greatly appreciated and when the dark fell they moved inside again.

They ate dinner that Ninomiya prepared in silence and then Ninomiya returned to the living room slumping again on the sofa. Ohno imitated his every move and sat down close to Ninomiya on the sofa.

  
"You're really staying all day? Not going home to sleep? " Ninomiya asked face guarded again.

  
"I can't come tomorrow as I have work all day, so I thought I'd spend my whole day off here, with you. " Ohno said smiling.

Maybe he should be embarrassed or more reserved towards a person he ony knew for a few days, but Ohno felt comfortable with Ninomiya. He liked the soft atmosphere of the house, and the calm presence of his companion, so he felt nothing to be shy of.

  
Ohno looked at Ninomiya's expression. The man seemed wary, but a small smile was twitching at the corners of his mouth. Ohno took that as a good sign.

  
"So can I stay the night? " Ohno asked.

  
"It's not like it would be the first time. At least now you're not drunk. " Ninomiya said his mouth set in a full smile now. Ohno smiled back happily.

  
"So what do we do? " Ohno asked excited.

  
"Nothing. " Ninomiya laughed.

  
"Can I watch TV at least? " Ohno asked confused.

Ninomiya's words could always have two meanings, Ohno thought to himself. But that made him even more interesting and entrancing.

  
Ohno switched on the TV to a fishing show, telling Ninomiya how much he liked fishing and how much he wanted to go now but that his manager wouldn't let him, because he'd get more tanned.

Ninomiya laughed appropriately here and there at Ohno's whinings until he let his head fall in Ohno's lap and fell asleep there. Ohno soon fell asleep too, curled beside Ninomiya.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
His phone was vibrating somewhere in his pants, but getting it out would mean that he'd have to move and Ohno wasn't really agreeable to do that right now.But as it wasn't stopping in the end he got up and looked for it in his pants pocket. 

When he was finally able to open his eyes wide enough and take in his surroundings, he realized he had been curled in a blanket and let to sleep on the sofa. He also realized panicking that he was alone.

The vibrating wouldn't stop though, so he pulled it out and answered the call.

  
"Where the hell are you? I'm in front of your house right now and your mother tells me you're not here. " Sho's shrilly voice said on the other line.

  
_Ohh_ , Ohno thought. _I forgot to inform Sho of where I'll be._

  
"I'm at a friend's house. Could you come and take me from the train station? " Ohno said still sleepy.

  
"Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes. " Sho said and Ohno went to find Ninomiya.

  
He found him in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee. He looked like something was on his mind though as he didn't notice Ohno until he spoke.

  
"I have to go. My manager's coming to take me from the station. " Ohno said but Ninomiya didn't sketch any gesture of hearing him.

  
"Ok, ' the man said after a moment of silence. "Don't come tomorrow, please. I have some things to do. " he continued as impassive as before.

But there was something in his stiff posture, something in his guarded eyes that Ohno couldn't put a finger on. He couldn't quite probe Ninomiya about it now either, so he let it go.

  
"Ok. " he accepted in the end.  "Then I'll see you again next week. " Ohno said trying to be a little up-spirited even though the mood felt so heavy around them. Ohno wondered why it was like this now when it had been so easy to be around Ninomiya before.

  
"Yeah, see you then. Thanks. " Ninomiya said.

He didn't stood up from the kitchen table when Ohno left and just continued to drink his coffee in complete silence. Ohno stared at his tired expression for a while wondering what was on his mind. Usually he had this young, mischievous air about him. Now he looked tired and overwhelmed.

  
Ohno left after a few moments of looking at Ninomiya and went to the train station to meet Sho who scolded him for not announcing his whereabouts.

  
"So who's this friend of yours? I didn't know you had other friends except us. "

  
"I do have other friends, you know? It's just that I met him recently. " ' _like a week ago',_  Ohno added in his mind.

  
"Hmm...' Sho made out loud. It was obvious Ohno didn't want to share any details about his new friend. He was just worried that if he spent the night there it might be a woman and those friends were trouble most of the time.

  
When Ohno finished his TV show recordings late at night his thoughts wondered back to Ninomiya. He had this itch of going to see him right now, but it was almost 11 at night. Besides Ninomiya had told him not to come tomorrow. The memory of his last moments with Ninomiya discouraged him even more.

He finally got home after midnight and went to his room quietly as to not disturb his family. He didn't even try to sleep as he knew it would be in vain. Instead he took out the sketch he made of Ninomiya and started working on it.

  
_Ohno walked down the path to the big house with garden. It was a lovely sunny day with a crisp breeze blowing from time to time. Ohno stopped to buy cookies and then walked lazily the few steps to the door. He pushed the bell two times just like always, thinking that Nino must recognize him by his way of ringing already. He smiled at himself at the thought, but after a minute when no one opened the door he started panicking. He rang again and again, to no avail. Anguished and frightened he pushed the dorknob and the door creaked open. Ohno entered the house only to find it in ruins, like no one was living there. He passed to all the rooms he and Nino had spent their time in, but nothing, there was no one there. It was like the house with the beautiful garden had been abandoned centuries ago._

  
Ohno woke up in his outside clothes sweating a cold sweat and sleeping curled on the floor beside Ninomiya's portrait. He woke up so suddenly he was practically gasping and the dream had such an impact he felt himself actually aching, a deep, piercing kind of ache in his chest.

  
There was no way he could go to sleep again so he got ready for work that day and had enough time to actually drink two cups of coffee.

  
Sho came on time to take him to his first job of the day, a live broadcast of a morning show. Ohno closed his eyes in the car to make Sho believe he wanted to sleep. He really didn't feel like talking when there was a strange foreboding feeling in his chest sickening him.

  
"Oh-chan, that was terrible! I mean, we know you don't usually talk much, but this time your head was far, far away from work. What happened? " Aiba told him at the end of the live broadcast show.

Indeed he had been spacing out more than usual and couldn't respond properly to any of the host's questions without stuttering.

  
"I'm sorry... ' he said for the nth time that day. What else could he say? It's not like he could tell them that the young man from the house he had once been taken to without his consent was haunting his thoughts and plaguing his dreams.

  
Finally, work finished around 8 o'clock and Ohno told Sho he wanted to walk home to clear his mind.

Of course his legs took the same path to the house with the garden. He remembered to buy Ninomiya cookies again just like in his dream. He hoped that there was where the resemblence with his dream wouldl stop though, and the young man would open the door with his kittenish smile in place.

  
He rang the bell two times like usual while his heartbeat accelerated. He tried to calm down looking up at the cloudy sky. It would probably rain, Ohno thought when the sound of the door getting unlocked made him turn around.

But instead of the mischievous expression of Ninomiya's face, there was the surprised expression of an old lady.

  
"Oh, it's you! " she exclaimed after a few moments of thinking. Ohno nodded once quite confused.

  
"The man my husband brought home after drinking with his work colleagues. " the woman said laughing. "Come on in. " she said.

Ohno followed her inside the kitchen and handed her the cookies. They were for Ninomiya-kun, though, Ohno thought pouting.

  
"Oh, Kazu-kun loves these. " she said smiling and Ohno smiled back remembering the first time he came here and ate them together.

  
"So why are you here? " she asked.

  
"Oh, the first time I wanted to thank your husband for not leaving me sleep in a ditch, ' Ohno said and the woman laughed heartily.

"But now I just came to see Ninomiya-kun, is he at home? "

  
"So you met him already, right? "

  
"Yeah, I'd like to believe we became friends... ' Ohno said smiling happily.

  
"Really? That's wonderful! My poor grandson hasn't had any friends since that awful day. " the woman said getting sad.

  
"What... why? " Ohno asked not understanding what she was talking about.

  
"You know, because he's.... '

  
"No! Gradma, please don't tell him! "

Ninomiya-kun's voice could be heard from behind them.

  
"Kazu, dear.... ' his grandma said going to embrace him.

  
Ninomiya looked like he was in pain, like he was about to cry... but why? Why would Ninomiya cry? Did he do something wrong? Ohno thought staring perplexed at the woman embracing her grandson.

  
"He doesn't know? " the woman asked and Ninomiya shook his head.

  
"I think you should talk to him. That's the right thing to do, Kazu. " the woman said in a soothing voice and Ninomiya raised his head. It was like he was looking through him, Ohno thought.

  
"Yeah, I think it's time to put an end to this. " Ninomiya said going out of the kitchen and the woman made a sign to Ohno to follow him. Ninomiya pushed open the door to the music room and Ohno followed him in.

  
"Can I call you Kazu too? " Ohno asked after a moment of silence when it seemed that Ninomiya wouldn't ever start talking to him again.

  
"You do whatever you want anyway. I told you not to come today and you still came. " the younger said a hint of reproach in his voice.

He had his back turned to Ohno looking out the magnificent wide windows. Ohno looked through them too, but there was nothing to see. It was dark outside and because the light was switched on all that could be seen was their silhouettes reflected in the window. Maybe Ninomiya looked at that too.

  
"But I wanted to see you. And I couldn't come tomorrow. "

  
"Then just come the day after tomorrow! " Ninomiya said chagrined.

  
"I couldn't wait that much. I had to see you now. " Ohno said pitifully.

  
"Why? "

  
"If I tell you why, will you tell me what you're hiding? " Ohno said going in front of Ninomiya.

The younger had his eyes closed. It looked like he was afraid of something, his shoulders slumped.

  
"But no more lying like last time ok? " Ohno said in a joking tone trying to light up the mood.

  
Ninomiya didn't look like relaxing at all. In fact he looked even gloomier. He took a sit on the piano stool and nodded his head. Ohno pulled a chair in front of Ninomiya and started talking.

  
"You see, ' he started embarrassed. "I've had this bad dream in which I came to see you, but the house was in ruins and there was no one here. You were no where to be seen even though, I looked for you everywhere. "

  
Ninomiya looked like he was confused.

  
"That was all? " he asked.

  
"Yeah, you can laugh if you want to, but it felt real and dreading.

  
"You're really an idiot. " Ninomiya said laughing mirthlessly.

  
"Now it's your turn. " Ohno said trying a smile that Ninomiya didn't return.

  
"I'm blind. " he said dully head bowed down.

  
"Kazu-kun, we agreed you wouldn't lie again. "

  
"I'm not, I really am blind, I can't see you. " Ninomiya said in a high pitched desperate voice, but not quite screaming.

  
"But... but... ' Ohno stuttered. "You just walk around like....'

  
"Of course I can walk around normally. I know this house since I was 6. I learned by heart every nook and corner. The carpets are bolted to the floor, there's nothing here that would make me as much as stumble. "

  
"But you do everything by yourself.... ' Ohno said still thinking Ninomiya was lying.

  
"I'm blind not invalid! " the man threw at him irritated.

  
"But you knew who I was..... " Ohno questioned further, desperate to make Ninomiya tell him it was a lie.

  
"By your voice. And I knew the cookies after I ate them. Also, you didn't realize it, but I knew the ice-cream by it's package. I couldn't know the flavors so I picked the chocolate one. I hate chocolate. " Ninomiya said scrunching his nose in disgust. "But then I made you switch with me. " he smiled sadly. "You seem to be an airhead, right? " he added with a giggle that sounded unnatural.

  
Ohno didn't reply. He was too shocked and couldn't do more than gaze into Ninomiya's beautiful brown eyes. He still couldn't believe it, but it kind of made sense in an eerie kind of way.

  
"So that's why you don't go out? " he asked afraid of the answer.

  
"I hate outside. People treat you like an invalid, they're talking behind your back, pitying you. Besides, the noises scare me, it's frightening not to know where you're going... ' Ninomiya said with tears in his eyes.

It must have taken him a lot to admit it in front of someone else. Ohno took Ninomiya's hand in his hoping Ninomiya would take some courage from it, but the man pulled his hand away like burned.

  
Ohno looked at Ninomiya's face afraid he had done something wrong. All he saw was a frightened man.

  
"I'm sorry... can I? " Ohno asked before lightly touching Ninomiya's fingers.

  
"It's ok... ' Ninomiya said and Ohno squeezed his fingers tightly. Ohno didn't know what to say, but he hoped he conveyed at least a bit of his feelings. He was wrong.

  
"So why are you still here? " Ninomiya asked on a freezing tone. "Now you know. You must feel the same pity the others feel when they see me. I understand, so you can just go. "

  
"You don't understand a thing. I want to stay here with you. I want to see more of Kazu-kun's mischievous smiles and hear more of Kazu-kun playing my songs. " Ohno said pulling Ninomiya in his arms.

The man was truly crying by now, unable to keep his mask on his face or his tears in check anymore. Ohno hugged him tightly smiling. If what his grandmother said was true Ninomiya had no friends to rely on, to tell them his worries, Ohno thought. And in that moment he vowed he'll protect Kazu-kun of anything and anyone.

  
They spent more time in the music room talking in each others arms on the floor. Ohno didn't want to let him go so they settled on the floor, back leaning on the wall.

  
"Hey, Kazu-kun, is it ok for me to ask why you can't see? "

  
"I guess.... I had a car accident with my parents when I was 6. They both died and it seems I hit my head really hard. The doctors said there was nothing wrong with my eyes, but because of the head trauma I won't be able to see for an indefinite period of time, but that it would maybe heal. I took all the medicine they said, but it's been more than 20 years and I'm still blind. " Ninomiya said on a calm tone.

His voice hadn't shaken even though, tears were streaming quietly down his face. Ohno wiped them with the back of his hands and kept him close.

  
"So now that you know, you'll come again? " Ninomiya asked hesitating.

  
"I'll come tomorrow. " Ohno said quickly.

  
"But you said you can't come tomorrow. "

  
"I had a fishing trip planned, but that can wait. " Ohno said happy to have this tranquility back.

Ninomiya's confession and the whole uncertainty from before had shaken his image of paradise he had of this house, but now, curled beside Ninomiya like this was even better than before and Ohno was truly happy with the outcome. Ninomiya giggled at his words and Ohno sighed happily.

  
"Hmm? " Ninomiya asked.

  
"I'm happy that after everything we're still here and we can still laugh together. " Ohno said in his earnest way and saw how Ninomiya ducked his head and how his ears got red.

  
"Kazu-kun is so cute! " Ohno said out loud, without thinking much of it, but Ninomiya's face showed his surprise and embarrassment.

Fortunately in that moment, Ninomiya's grandmother knocked on their door and told them that dinner was ready and they should come quickly before it gets cold. Both of them rushed to their feet a little embarrassed and more than happy to oblige.

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
One week later

  
Ohno and Ninomiya were lazying around on the porch just like always. It was a hot summer so the days they could spend together were spent almost always here.

  
"Hey, Kazu-kun? "

  
"Hmm? " Ninomiya said beating a rhythm on the wooden floor of the porch. Probably in the future it would be a new song. Maybe even for him to sing. Ever since he found out Nino could compose Ohno was nagging him about it.

  
"Would you go out with me? " Ohno asked absent mindedly his eyes on Ninomiya's fingers, but when the younger processed the question, he stopped all movement going completely stiff.

  
"Please... ' Ohno said determined. "I'll take care of you. Trust me, you'll be safe with me. " Ohno pleaded.

  
"And where do you want to take me? " Ninomiya asked smiling a little, most probably pleased of Ohno's words.

  
"It's a secret. " Ohno said trying to be mischievous too, but smiling widely.

Bewitched by Ninomiya's shy smile he reached a finger to the corner of his mouth.

  
"That means you're taking me to the sea. " Ninomiya said laughing, taking Ohno's finger in his hand and playing with it.

Ohno laughed too. He couldn't be mischievous, Ninomiya would see through him immediately.

  
"Then tomorrow. " Ohno said letting Ninomiya take his whole hand in his.

  
When he got home, Ohno called Sho. There were things to be taken care of after all.

  
"Hey, Sho-kun, I was wondering if you could reschedule the interview I have tomorrow. I need the day off. "

  
"Why? Did something happen? This is not like you. " Sho said worried.

  
"Nothing happened. I just need the day off because I promised my friend. Besides, that interview isn't that important right? "

  
"It isn't, but I hope your girlfriend appreciates this. I won't do it every time. " Sho said laughing.

  
"Girlfriend? " Ohno asked laughing, guessing what Sho was pointing at.

  
"Yeah, you know. Have fun! I'll come to get you monday morning. "

  
"Ok, thank you, Sho-kun. "

  
"Girlfriend... ' Ohno thought to himself after he ended the call.

  
The next day Ohno went early to Ninomiya's house. He had met his both grandparents already, so he didn't get intimidated when an old man opened the door.

  
"More cookies, Ohno-kun? " the man said laughing.

  
"Kazu-kun likes them. " Ohno tried to deffend his choice.

  
"But we have a stock of them already. " and Ohno blushed. He had been bringing those cookies every time he went to Ninomiya and it had been a lot lately. Ohno thought of it like their tradition.

  
"Kazu is downstairs in the kitchen. Be prepared. " the man laughed again.

  
Huh? Ohno thought to himself, but went ahead in the kitchen where he found a pouty Kazu-kun glowering at his cup of coffee. He is so cute Ohno thought fascinated.

  
"More cookies? " Ninomiya asked too.

  
"You have to tell me what else you like. Your grandpa embarrassed me just now for buying a stock of them. "

  
This made Ninomiya giggle a little but then his face went back to the cheerless expression he had.

  
"Are you worried? I promise I'll take good care of you. "

  
"It's not you I don't trust, but the other people. " Ninomiya said frowning.

  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. There aren't many people where I'm going to take you. "

  
"Really? "

  
Ohno nodded, but he remembered Ninomiya couldn't see his gestures so he went closer and took the younger's hand in his. He hoped Ninomiya would smile at the touch.

  
"Yeah, as a celebrity I can't go out carelessly in the middle of the masses you know. So I'm taking you to a private spot Matsumoto told me about. "

  
Ninomiya actually laughed at his way of saying he was a celebrity.

  
"You're not even that popular. " Ninomiya laughed teasing him. Ohno was happy to finally hear his laugh.

  
"Well, but you knew me... ' Ohno said looking at Ninomiya's ears going a deep red color.

  
"Are you ready? " Ohno asked pulling on Ninomiya's hand.

  
The man groaned feigning to be displeased, but with a tiny curl of his lips that didn't go unnoticed by Ohno.

  
Ohno called for a taxi to drive them to his 'private' beach in Chiba, Ubara beach.  
It was Indeed a little secluded and there were no people.

  
"So just like I thought, the beach huh? " Ninomiya said and Ohno giggled.

  
"Yeah..... ' Ohno kneeled and took off Ninomiya's shoes. It would be a waste not to feel the soft sand under his feet, more so because the younger couldn't see it.

  
Ninomiya tried to protest, but only half-heartedly and then just let Ohno take his sneackers off. He also let out a gasp when Ohno pushed him down on a towel.

  
"Better now. " Ohno said sighing happily.  
Ninomiya still looked moody though.

  
"Don't you like it, Kazu-kun? The way the sun warms your skin and the breeze blows through your hair? " Ohno said pushing back a strand of hair from Ninomiya's face.

  
"Besides, there's no one here, just me and you and the sound of the waves. " Ohno continued when Ninomiya just grumbled.

  
"Also, I brought you something. " Ohno added smiling and put the hagendazs ice-cream in Ninomiya's hand. The man pulled a face.

  
"You should bring real food next time. " Ninomiya said, but uncapped his ice-cream and started scooping spoonfuls into his mouth.

  
"Unn, vanilla! " Ninomiya moaned in pleasure.  
"I asked your grandma what flavor you like. " Ohno said smiling blissful. Making Ninomiya happy ranked high on his list of enjoyable things.

  
After they ate their ice-creams bickering like kids over their favorite flavors, they soon fell in complete silence, a normal phase for them.

  
"Thank you. " Ninomiya said after long moments of tranquility. "I haven't been anywhere, except the hospital since I was a child. " he said and Ohno took his hand and squeezed his fingers encouraging him to continue.

  
"It's nice here. I can feel the nature around us and I can imagine there's just us, the beach, the sea and the sky. No people, no problems. "

  
"It's just like you imagine it Kazu-kun. Here it's just you and me. The sand... ' Ohno said pulling the man to his feet and prompting him to walk.

  
"The sea... ' Ohno said when they reached the spot where the waves rolled on the beach, sweeping by their legs.

  
"And the breeze. " Ohno said again pulling Ninomiya's hand and making him run along.

  
"I can't anymore! " Ninomiya screamed gasping for air, while Ohno was laughing and pulling him forward.

  
In the end they both fell in a heap, laughing.

  
"It's been a while since I last ran. " Ninomiya said defending his lack of breath.

  
"I think it's time to go home. " Ninomiya said when the afternoon sun became unbearably hot on his skin.

  
Ohno hummed and started picking up their things and tidying the place.

  
"Ne, Kazu-kun... ' Ohno started shily.

  
"Would you like to go out with me again.... like... you know.... ' Ohno stuttered.

  
When no other sound came out of Ohno's voice, Ninomiya frowned and said

  
"Why are you shy all of a sudden? I liked it today. Maybe we could come again. " Ninomiya smiled thinking that it will prompt Ohno to go ahead. Instead Ohno just mumbled some more.

  
"But.... I mean... what I want... ' Ninomiya sighed hard so that Ohno would hear him.

  
"Just tell me, ok. I can accept more than you think. " Ninomiya giggled.

  
"Really? Can you accept that I want to date you? " Ohno asked grave.

  
Ninomiya looked surprised Ohno thought, but only for the first 2 seconds. Then he smirked and reached his hand out for Ohno to take. Ohno complied happily.

  
"I guess I can. I've liked you for longer than you know me, so I guess I can accept you dating me. "

  
It was Ohno's turn to be surprised. He stuttered on his words again and Ninomiya laughed pulling him to go home.

  
"Tell me! " Ohno pleaded for the nth time on their way home. Once they got out of the taxi, Ohno pulled him quickly in the music room and stood with his back on the door.

  
"I'm not letting you go, until you tell me everything.

  
"It's not much to tell. You already know I knew you from before. I heard you singing on radio one day when I went to the hospital for a check up and since then I asked my grandma to buy your albums for me. I thought you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard... on radio. " Ninomiya giggled and Ohno hit his shoulder lightly.

  
"Sorry, sorry... ' Ninomiya said and continued.

  
"And then when grandpa brought you home drunk, at first I didn't believe him when he said it's you. Grandpa doesn't really listen to music nor watches tv, but grandma said it really was you so I believed her in the end. That night I went to the room where you were sleeping and touched your face. I thought I'd never have the chance and I really wanted to know how you look like. You have chubby cheeks and a small round face....I thought you're cute, you must be popular. " Ninomiya said blushing in the end.

  
"Not really. " Ohno replied leaning forward and putting a chaste kiss on Ninomiya's lips.

"But if Kazu-kun thinks I'm cute it's more than enough for me. " Ohno continued:

  
"You're cute too, Kazu-kun, and I like you a lot. " Ohno said finally what he thought from the first time he met him.

  
Ohno laughed at how flustered Ninomiya looked like, just standing there frozen, so Ohno pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly and when he felt Ninomiya's arms circling his waist too, Ohno thought he could never let go of this man. 

  
After a couple of minutes of just staying in each others arms, Ninomiya pulled apart and took Ohno's hand intertwining their fingers together.

  
"Hungry? Sleepy? " he asked leading Ohno to the kitchen.

  
"Both! " Ohno laughed squeezing Ninomiya's fingers. "Cook dinner for me? " he asked.

  
Ninomiya's grandparents had gone out to eat with some friends, so they were by themselves, like their first days together. Ohno couldn't be happier.

  
"Stay the night again? " Ninomiya asked starting already to boil the pasta.

Ohno grinned and instead of an answer he went behind the younger to place a kiss on his cheek.

  
The end

 

 


End file.
